


Thrift Store

by Potionsmstrs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Trench Coat, Gen, Human Castiel, fandomnatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potionsmstrs/pseuds/Potionsmstrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clacking of hangers being shifted on the racks droned in the background as he imagined what the pants have been through. New relationships, breakups, fights, drunken nights. The ups and downs of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrift Store

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfangirl/gifts).



Pants. The bunker has almost everything except modern day clothes. Specifically lacking in pants. His were getting threadbare. Dean went to the garage and admired the gleaming vehicles. He passed by an old Indian motorcycle, from before Harley Davidsons became the bike to have, and momentarily considered taking it out for a spin. He ran a hand along it's fuel tank, then shook his head. As tempting as a vintage Indian is, he could never cheat on his baby.

Burger King, Ming Garden, Piggly Wiggly, Liberty Tax Services; so many businesses were in the strip mall. Dean parked in the middle and looked from one end to the other. Goodwill to the right and CHKD to the left. He smirked, hitched his shoulders up, and headed towards the CHKD thrift store. Of course he would be using one of his stolen credit cards, so why not give some of the stolen money to sick kids?

The god awful smell that persists in the thrift store is one that he is too familiar with. Dean has never been in an Aeropostale or Hollister. He was raised better, money-wise. These clothes were previously loved and can get a few more miles before they end up in the land fill. The clacking of hangers being shifted on the racks droned in the background as he imagined what the pants have been through. New relationships, breakups, fights, drunken nights. The ups and downs of life. He pulled a few pairs of jeans off their hangers and put them in the little cart, adding them to the plaid over shirts that were for Sam. 

Dean passed by the coat section, and a tan sleeve caught his eye. Furrowing his eyebrows, he pulled it up, looking at the whole garment. It was a trench coat. He smiled a sad smile, thinking about the last time he saw Cas. Human clothes, human emotions, human reactions. Well, reactions that are almost human. The tag showed that it was only $9.96 so he threw that in the cart, covering his jeans.

Back at the bunker, Dean threw the plaid shirts at Sam, who scrunched his nose at the smell. No doubt he would immediately throw a load in the washer to rid everything of the stench. Dean went to his room and closed the door, absentmindedly throwing the jeans in the hamper. The tan trench coat, however, was laid out on his bed. It looked exactly like the one that Cas used to wear. He slowly put it on a hanger, smoothing out the creases and wrinkles. He hung it up on the back of his door.

A few months later, after saving some people and hunting some things, Cas was finally able to come home to the bunker. On the first day of his return, he was given his own room and obtained a Sam's Club sized box of frozen burritos. Late that night, Dean pulled him into his room and closed the door. Castiel looked at him quizzically, tilting his head like he used to do when he was an angel. Dean chuckled, the warmth spreading in his chest. Classic Cas reaction. Dean pulled the hanger down, peeled the coat off, and handed it to his best friend. Castiel gingerly accepted the gift, completely awestruck.

The familiarity of it was overwhelming to the former angel. It still vaguely felt like an extension of himself. "How did you find my coat?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt idea brought up in Reddit when we were discussing how much we miss the trench coat. I apologize for how short and badly written it is, and I know the ending is vague but I hope it isn't too vague.


End file.
